


Quest To Finding Love

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, lou is tired of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is tired of random hook- ups and one- nighters. He’s 22 and wants someone he can talk to and express feelings with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quest To Finding Love

**Author's Note:**

> its summer and im bored and i really like xfactor nouis and im tired but i dont want to sleep tell me if you like or hate or if i should just stop :) xx

“Harder, Willy!” The man’s moan was muffled as he was pushed deeper into the mattress.

 

“You’re so fucking tight.” The man on top, Willy, grunted as he shoved his hips harder against the smaller boy. He pulled out and slammed back in, the brown- haired man under him making a noise.

 

“I’m, I’m gonna- L-” Willy came before he could finish his sentence, coming deep inside.

 

As he rocked his hips, the man under him came, his come against the sheets and his sweaty body.

 

Willy pulled out of the man a little too roughly, causing him to hiss at the slight burn. Willy didn’t seem to notice, though, just lying on the bed, kissing him on the lips, forcing his tongue in his mouth and kissing his neck, biting harsher than necessary. 

 

“You were better than you looked.” Willy whispered into his ear, nibbling on it. The man just smiled for his sake and Willy lied down, his hands underneath his head. 

 

“Can you turn off the light on your way out, Lucas?” And he fell asleep.

 

The man rolled his eyes and stood up. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. 

 

His quiff that he made up, special for tonight, flopped against his forehead, looking like his normal, everyday fringe. His blue eyes were bloodshot red, the bags under them making him look even more tired.

 

They slowly filled with tears. He looked in the mirror and saw a fucked- out man with nothing to gain or lose. He was alone, he had no one. No one to love, no one to call his own.

 

He wiped his tears and took his time cleaning up, using anything clean and making it dirty. He got dressed and opened the door.

 

“My name’s Louis.” He growled to the sleeping man, knocking over a few things on the table next to the door.

~

“I want to be in love.” Louis announced loudly from the couch.

 

A crash and a ‘holy shit’ was the response he got.

 

“Louis! Don’t do that ever again!” Niall’s irish accent came at him, getting closer until the half- naked blond boy was standing at Louis’ feet where they rest on the armrest of the couch. “What the hell are you doing here? At my flat? 3 o’clock in the fucking morning?!”

 

“I want to be in love.” He repeated.

 

Niall scoffed. “I thought you left the bar earlier because you found love?”

 

“Yea, like, two- hour love. The douche thought my name was Lucas.” Louis stood up abruptly and threw down the blanket he covered himself in. “I want to be in love!” He shouted, stomping his foot.

 

“And I want a fucking normal friend but I ain’t getting one.” Niall retorted, walking back to the kitchen.

 

Louis sighed and trailed behind him. When he entered, Niall was on his knees, cleaning up a broken plate, bacon and eggs scattered around on the floor.

 

“What the hell were you doing eating eggs and bacon at 3 in the morning?” He asked, kicking a chair out and sitting down.

 

“I was hungry and it’s technically the morning.” Niall said, dumping the broken pieces in the trash and sitting on the floor, eating the bacon.

 

“You shouldn’t eat off the floor, you pig.” Louis told him.

 

“If I’m a pig, eating this bacon would make me a cannibal.” Niall looked at the piece of meat weird then shrugged, shoving the rest in his mouth.

 

“Help me fall in love.” Louis demanded. Niall swallowed and stood up, shaking bacon crumbs off his boxers.

 

“Go home.”

 

“Help me.”

 

“Go home.”

 

“Help me.”

 

“Fine. Tomorrow. Now, go home. Zayn’s probably waiting for you.” Niall said, pushing him in the direction of the door.

 

“He probably fell asleep once he got home.” Louis said, moving his shoulders to get Niall to let go. “Oh, wait.”

 

Louis walked back toward the couch and grabbed the blanket he was using earlier.

 

“That’s mine.” 

 

“No, it’s mine that I got a while ago and never told you.” Louis lied but closed the door behind him because he knew Niall was too lazy too follow him.

 

He walked to his apartment right across from Niall’s and walked over Zayn’s unconscious body. He went right to his bed, smiling as he went to sleep.

~~~~~

“Why the hell did I ask you to help me?” Louis grumbled as they walked home the next day.

 

Their day was filled with walking around and Niall pointing out every man that was about Louis’ age. Basically, Niall pushed Louis into men that looked about 22- ish and single. Most of them turned out to be straight, or already in a relationship (and still wanted to go out with Louis, ugh, cheaters), or actual creepers that liked to eye Louis’ bum and give a squeeze. In the end, they ended up going to Popeyes and getting a bucket of chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob.

 

“Honestly, I think it was because you were still slightly drunk and also, sad.” Niall said contently as he ate his corn on the cob, the bucket of chicken in his other hand.

 

“I should’ve asked Zayn. He’s better at this than you.” Louis told him.

 

“Hey!” Niall shouted offendedly, spitting corn at Louis’ face.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Your left hand spends more time on your dick than your snapbacks spend on your head.” He said, flicking the flap of the snapback Niall was currently wearing.

 

“Hey!” Niall complained, taking that hat off and spotting their friend. “Zayn!” Niall shouted, running towards the smoking man that was also walking home.

 

“Blondie!” The raven- haired man stopped and returned the greeting. “Lewis!”

 

“Zaynie- poo.” Louis greeted him, clearly upset.

 

“Aww, what’s wrong?” Zayn asked, pinching his cheek. Louis frowned and pushed his hand away.

 

“Don’t do that. I’ll get wrinkles and then no one will fall in love with me and I’ll grow up to be sad and lonely.” His words full of sadness but Zayn and Niall laughed, making Louis even more angry.

 

“If it helps, I’ll probably old and wrinkly and lonely so we could be alone together!” A cheerful voice spoke up.

 

For the first time, Louis noticed that Zayn wasn’t walking along and he was actually walking with someone hot. Like, really hot.

 

He had really curly brown hair and green eyes that reminded Louis of this cat that used to come to his window every night when he was younger. _Fuck_ \- he has dimples.

 

“Oh, right. Louis, this is Harry. Harry, Louis. Louis’ my flatmate. Harry has good taste in music and guitars.” Zayn introduced them.

 

“Hi Louis.” He said, stepping forward and trapping Louis in a hug. When he released him, he looked very happy. “Sorry, I’m a hugger.”

 

“I- it’s alright.” Louis said, surprised.

 

“I’m Niall. Don’t I get a hug?” Niall peeped up, frowning with a chicken bone in his mouth.

 

Harry laughed and hugged him, Niall getting some chicken grease in his silky looking brown locks.

 

“So, what were you two up to today?” Zayn asked conversationally as all four of them walked up the stairs.

 

“Making Lou fall in love.” Niall informed them. 

 

Harry raised a brow and looked at Niall and Louis. “Really? You two?”

 

“Didn’t work, though. Have no idea why.” Niall slobbered another chicken leg. “We’ll just have to try again tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, right.” Louis said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Where are your keys?”

 

“Pocket. Can you get ‘em? ‘M greasy.” Louis rolled his eyes and put his hand in his pocket, pinching Niall’s leg and making him squeak.

 

“Aren’t you coming home?” Zayn asked as he opened the door to his and Louis’ flat.

 

“In a while. I left a few things here last night before we went out.” Zayn nodded and went in, Harry following with a weird expression. “See you later, Harry.”

 

Harry turned and waved with his smile but his dimples didn’t show and Louis didn’t like it.

~

“I’m leaving.” Louis said after a few hours.

 

After getting distracted by the radio and singing along to _Fuck You Over_ by The Summer Set and other songs and then playing endless rounds of Fifa, Niall decided that it would be responsible to get at least five hours of sleep before work.

 

He had hoped to leave earlier so that he could talk to Harry more but once Niall and he start competing, they never stop.

 

And it was late now and- 

 

“Oh, hey, Louis.”

 

Louis turned and saw Harry closing the door to his and Zayn’s flat while he shut the door of Niall’s flat.

 

“Hey, Harry! Didn’t expect to see you this late! I thought you would’ve left.” Louis said, hoping he sounded casual.

 

“Yeah, well, Zayn and I were talking and stuff and I guess time just flew by.” He said, his smile back on his face.

 

They just stood there, smiling at each other for a second. “Well, see you later?” Harry asked, breaking the silence.

 

Without thinking, Louis leapt forward and embraced Harry. He felt rather sheepish when he let go.

 

“Sorry, you said you were a hugger, so, I kind of, just, yeah.” Louis stammered, feeling blood rush to his head.

 

Harry laughed, his mouth wide and eyes closed. “It’s fine. I’ll just make a note to hug you more.”

 

Louis laughed, slightly awkward but Harry left and Louis was standing there, watching him leave.

 

“Goodnight, Harry.”


End file.
